ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Brace Hunter
Brace Hunter (ブレースハンター Burē''suh''antā) is a brace Lâm received from the police chief of Nebula L26 as a way of express his gratitude for Lâm rescued his son from Kyrieloid. History Minh Phương, the police chief in Nebula L26, return home after his work and he is going to lead his son to dine out but suddenly, an unknown person appeared and kidnapped his son. Luckily, Lâm is walk nearby, he chased and used his Lightning Speed and could keep up with the kidnapper. They fought and the kidnapper revealed he is a monster disguise as a human, he kidnapped the boy to force Phương release all of the monsters were busted by him and other police officers before and tried shoot at him but Lâm is faster and defeated him. Lâm then bring the boy back for the police chief, he tried to reward Lâm money but he refused as "I can't let anyone harm the children" and he leaving. However, Phương gave him a brace, he introduced that this is a special equipment only for the police with high rank in here, it maybe help him more in the future. Lâm agree the gift and continue the journey. How it works The brace is hides in Lâm's watch in his left hand. When need, Lâm raises his left hand and shouts "Brace Hunter" to summon it, it will cover the watch. Lâm then the throttle, it activities the accelerator and enables for Lâm to use specialized punch based attacks: * Lightning Fist '(ライトニングフィスト ''Raitoningu Fisuto): Lâm's hand is able faster than light. He can punches ten punch in one second. Those punch are more powerful than a normal punch. * '''Electro Fist (エレクトロフィスト Erekutoro Fisuto): Lâm can creates a shock wave to attack numerous enemies. It is twice as powerful as Lightning Fist. * Fire Fist (ファイアフィスト Faia Fisuto): Lâm can creates a flame to attack enemies. It is least powerful than the Lightning Fist. * Power Fist (パワーフィスト Pawā Fisuto): Lâm's left hand becomes stronger than a normal human can lift anything even a pillar. * Tornado Fist (トルネードフィスト Torunēdo Fisuto): Lâm can creates a tornado to knock enemies away. * Impulse Fist (インパルスフィスト Inparusu Fisuto): Lâm can fires from his hand a water wave to extinguish fire. Aside from those attacks, it also has other special abilities: * Judgement Mode: If someone reported by people that he/she is references with some crime, Lâm can uses it to judgement and send a signal to the police station see if he/she is innocent or guilty. It is never make any mistake. If he/she is guilty with more than 3 heavy crime (such as murder), he can be deleted immediately if resist. * Phone Mode: Lâm can uses it as a phone: call or even take a photograph or shoot a film. * Analyse Mode: Lâm can analyses someone's profile or see if nearby has any dangerous or not. Trivia * The Brace Hunter is based on DekaBreak's BraceThrottle in Tokosou Sentai Dekaranger. However, unlike it counterpart, it doesn't use as a transformation tool. * According to Phương, the police chief lives in Nebula L26, said that only the high rank police can own one of it. About Lâm, the police agreed give him one as a thank. Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Fan Items